Cause this is just a game, it's a beautiful lie
by Lilybet.Kate
Summary: Abby has a new favorite band and everyone in the office hears about it. The question is, who's prettier?


**A/N: So I was listening to 30stm and talking to my beta about my lack of inpiration when i made a joke about this and then we decided it would be fun to do. She's busy ATM but this was so much fun i had to post it, i left it a week and self edited but any glaring errors let me know. I had fun, combining two of my favorite things, if only some of my books and Maroon 5 fit XD  
**

**This is set season 4 and is _NOT_ to be taken seriously. Not quite a crack fic but close XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. The end  
**

* * *

"Abby the noise." Gibbs said as he strode into Abby's lab.

"It's not noise Gibbs." She pouted, turning the music down non-the-less. This seemed to be routine with the Goth and her boss, in fact it was.

"Do you have anything for me?" Gibbs asked ignoring her protest.

"Do you have anything for _me?_" she copied his words placing her hands on her hips.

"Only if you have something useful for me."

"Nope, you have to go first today." She said, playfully stubborn.

"That's not how it works Abby." He said warningly.

"Too bad, you made me turn down the best music in the history of ever, therefore you go first today." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You sure you have something for me?" he asked warningly?

"Of course, you _are_ down here."

"Alright, _once_." He warned as he handed over the caf-pow.

"Great, thanks Gibbs." Abby clapped, grabbing the offered caf-pow and turning the music up a little louder. At Gibbs' disapproving look she laughed, "It's so good Gibbs, even _you_ have to like it."

"I'm not asking you what it is Abs." he raised his eyebrows, "I'm asking you _what you have_."

"Fine ruin my fun." She pouted.

"Abs you have a caf-pow."

"Alright, alright." She sighed theatrically, putting the caf-pow down on her desk, "So I checked the blood types from the scene, it's O+ which matches Petty Officer Smith, not that gives us much since O+ is _the_ most common blood type."

"Is that all you got, don't make me take that off you." Gibbs indicated towards the Caf-pow.

"Your spidey senses brought you down here so of course I have something else." Abby grinned, placing her hands on her hips again, "Go on ask me what I have."

"What do you have Abby?" Gibbs humoured her.

"Lots of pretty standard stuff, not a particularly clever criminal, forensics wise." She added hastily at Gibbs glare, "There is no finger prints or DNA, he's not that easy thank goodness." She grinned, "No challenge at all there, but I do have car tracks, boot prints and some red fibbers, probably from a shirt or something. So you know the drill, bring me something to compare it to and I can tell you if you have your man." She grinned, "And yes I'll work on figuring out which type of car the tyre came from." She cut off his forthcoming instruction.

"Nice work Abs," Gibbs grinned, pecking her on the cheek before walking out. Abby was amused to notice he was humming the song as he entered the elevator.

* * *

"Abby." Tony yelled over the music walking into the lab a few hours after Gibbs had left, he had an angry looking red scratch along his forehead and another along his forearm; there was also box of evidence in his arms, "Abby."

Abby turned around to face the senior field agent and grinned, "Don't you dare tell me to turn it off or I _will_ murder you…"

"and leave no forensic evidence." Tony rolled his eyes still yelling, "I was just going to ask you to turn it down so I can hear myself think."

"I don't think turning the music down will make it happen." She teased him, turning the volume down for the second time that day, not without a pout, "Hey what happened to your head." She moved towards him slightly.

"Nothing much," He shrugged it off, walking towards her station, "Cut it when we were arresting a suspect, on a paper clip would you believe." He chuckled.

"No really?" Abby asked him disbelievingly.

"I'm not kidding, and it wasn't Ziva. Apparently she's not the only one that can do some damage with paper clips."

Abby opened her mouth than closed it, "You know I really don't want to know. What have you got for me?"

"Boots and red fibbers from the suspects house, so do that magic matching thing and Gibbs will be happy."

"Yay, I was starting to get bored matching tire tracks." She grinned, "shh don't tell Gibbs," she added in a whisper.

"Of course not." Tony winked. It was quiet for a minute and Tony took a second to listen to the music. "I'm surprised." He blinked slightly

"Would you like me to guess what about or something?" Abby asked.

"No, just I thought this music was a bit…mainstream for you."

"Tony, Tony, Tony, I don't choose my music just because it's out of the main stream." She chided gently, he sent her a disbelieving look, "Ok maybe, sometimes I do." She conceded.

"And sometimes you just pick music that's bound to annoy Gibbs." He added with a grin.

"Alright that to." She matched his grin, rocking on the balls of her feet, "But this is to good to pass up on. Plus it's alternative enough that it still 'fits my image' or whatever it is Timmy says."

"Very true. This is actually alright, plus he had some good movies." Tony said, "Fight club was great and Requiem for a dream, not my thing usual, but it was…"

"_And_ he's rather pretty." Abby sighed, "Not that I'm going all dreamy eyed or anything."

"Of course not," Tony stated dryly, "and hey, I'm pretty to."

"Sure you are Tony." She patted his shoulder, "Just not as pretty as Jared."

"Why not," He patted his hair.

"Maybe you just don't have the bad boy image thing going on." Abby shrugged, "You know being a cop and all."

"Hmmm." Tony pretended to think.

"Don't you dare say something about quitting your job to act or sing." She warned

"Of course not, I was just going to die my hair black." He laughed, "I _know_ I'm sexier than Jared."

"I can't judge." Abby said diplomatically, "Ask Ziva I'm sure she'll tell you."  
"I'm sure she has no idea who Jared Leto is." Tony said dryly, "That might help."

"Of course." She laughed, "Even then Jared might win."

"Well I should stop hiding from Gibbs and let you work." Tony cleared his throat slightly. He was almost at the door when Abby called out to him; "You know they're coming to DC soon."

"Your point Abby?" He turned to look at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"We should so go and see them." She looked so giddy Tony half expected her to start jumping up and down and clapping.

"You can't go by yourself?"

"No." she almost whined, "I can't, you have to come with me."

"Why not Timmy?" Tony mocked her pet name for his co-worker.

"Because he won't go with me, neither will Palmer."

"You asked the autopsy gremlin before me?" he asked outraged.

"No," she laughed, "I just wanted your reaction."

"I'll think about it Abby." He huffed, turning and walking out.

"Goody, we can dress you up and get you to fit the image." She clapped.

"I said I'd _think_ about it." His voice floated back into the lab.

"That so means yes." She laughed triumphantly.

* * *

"You're still listening to this?" Tony asked surprised as he trailed Ziva into the lab a couple of days later.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Abby turned to face him.

"No not at all," he said hands in front of him in mock fear, 'It's a lot better than half the crap you usually have on in here."

"None of my music is crap." She singsonged slightly dangerously.

"It's just we generally don't hear the same band for five days straight." Tony continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"I will have you know Tony DiNozzo…"

"Abby do you have anything useful yet?" Ziva cut in, drawing Abby's eyes to her for the first time.

"Oh hi Ziva, no I don't, I would've called or Gibbs would have just known you know." She nodded matter-of-factly, "Why did it need both of you to come down here anyway?"

"There's nothing to do upstairs so Gibbs is raging." Tony shrugged, "And once I decided to come visit Ziva couldn't stop herself and had to tag along."

"Sure, sure…actually," Abby grinned mischievously, "Now that Ziva is here we can ask her."

"Don't ask her Abby." Tony laughed, "You'll just confuse her."

"No you won't." Ziva cut in annoyed, "Ask me."

"See." Abby stuck her tongue out at Tony, "We can ask her."

"Be my guest and see how right I am." Tony leant against the desk

"Alright Ziva, who is prettier Tony or Jared Leto?"

"The one with the ugly blonde hair in the fight club movie you made me watch?" Ziva asked curiously

"Yes." Tony smiled gleefully, "_and_ she agree with me."

"It was just the hair, it was pretty awful and distracting in that movie." Abby insisted

"I can't win." Tony sighed

"What does this have to do with Abby's music exactly?" Ziva asked a little impatiently.

"30 Seconds to Mars." Abby answered dismissively, turning to argue with Tony again

"Do not try and trick me or distract me, it takes a lot more than 30 seconds to get to Mars." Ziva huffed "and this has no relevance anyway." Tony and Abby looked at each other before bursting into laughter, serving to further frustrate Ziva.

"No Zee, the music Abby's currently playing is by the band 30 Seconds to Mars," Tony gasped for breath a little as he explained.

"Then what does that have to do with the Jared actor?"

"Jared Leto. He's the lead singer." Abby laughed slightly.

"So he acts and sings, I thought you Americans looked down on that?" Ziva scoffed

"Not strictly speaking but generally true." Tony shrugged.

"Jared's just so talented at both, and pretty." Abby sighed.

"The Blonde man is _not_ pretty." Ziva said, "I do not understand."

"Ziva, come over here." Abby grinned, "I need to show you some pictures."

* * *

"Would you stop with the humming Ziva, it's driving me mad." Tony snapped at his partner the next Monday morning.

"I am sorry I am distracting you." She said, "But Abby has gotten the 30 Seconds to Mars caught in my head."

"Their stuck in your head." He muttered absent mindedly, "and not you to." He groaned.

"I am confused Abby said you liked them?" she cocked her head to look at him

"She was wrong." She said abruptly.

"Well Sorry." She muttered returning to her work.

_Run Away, Run Away  
I'll Attack_

Tony's phone began to blare a few minutes later. "Tony." He growled into the phone.

"I thought you did not like them Tony?" Ziva giggled when he hung up glowering.

"That wasn't funny David." He glared at her.

"It was, but I did not do it." She continued to laugh.

"Fine you and Abby conspired then." He huffed, "I really don't care."

"Are you still sulking because Jared Leto is prettier than you?" She asked blinking at him.

"Great, now she remembers his name." he mumbled under his breath, "I'm not sulking." He told Ziva louder, "and he's certainly not prettier."

"He is prettier." She told him frankly, "But you are manlier, sexier." She said before putting her head down and returning to her work. Tony stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and following her lead.

* * *

**A/N: I listened to 30 seconds to Mars for 6 hours straight writing this, no joke. :D I don't expect many review but this was fun to write and hopefully some one had fun reading it. Expect some more silly one-shots and a chapter of The Navy Letter in the future. Which would you prefer?**

**xxo  
**


End file.
